magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Idol x Senshi Miracle Tunes!: Episode List
1- "Tanjou! Aidoru Senshi Mirakuru Chuunzu!" ("Birth! Idol Warriors Miracle Tunes!") (誕生!アイドル戦士ミラクルちゅーんず!) Airdate: April 2, 2017 The pink Rhythms Poppin is seen dozing on a cloud in the Music Country. The blue Rhythms Kuranosuke happily jumps through the air, while we then hear a voice say "The Music Country" with Rocky the purple Rhythms flies through the air. The voice explains what has happened. The Music Country is covered in darkness as the Demon King appears to steal the sound jewels in order for the Song of Blessings to be destroyed. As he destroys the music box, the sound jewels are sent into the air and changes into negative jewels. The Rhythms look into the sky with despair as the Demon King disappears. The Music Country is left in silence. Poppin and Kuranosuke hurry to the Goddess of Music where 2 other Rhythms stand. Rocky is then seen in the human world where Poppin claims it must be hard. She then gives them the task of following him to the human world in order to search for Idols. she says Rocky and Mai are the only ones fighting and orders them to return the sound jewels, with that the two agree. Kanon is getting ready to leave the house while her little brother Sora asks if she has forgotten anything. Her mom gives her some encouragement before she leaves, Mai appears on a screen performing Heart No Jewel. Kanon watches her perform while saying "I too, will do my best at the audition!". Harmony energy emerges from her performance with Mai unsatisfied with the amount that had been released. Rocky appears revealing Poppin and Kuranosuke. They tell her that they are going to help her by finding idol companions to help her fight. A nervous girl and her mother walk into the audition waiting room who is then revealed to be Alice. Kanon who is sitting beside her, happily eats chocolate as Alice's mom comforts her. Kanon offers some chocolate but the mother is bewildered as she isn't nervous. She tells her it's already a miracle that she's gotten this far so she's just really happy. Kanon introduces herself as Kanon Ichinose and Alice introduces herself as Alice Kagurazaka. Kanon asks her what her favorite song from Mai is while telling her that hers is "Heart no Jewel". As Alice agrees, Kanon begins to sing where Alice joins her. Poppin is watching and is fascinated by their smiles. Kanon is called into the audition room and begins to perform. As she sings, the people in the room begin to shift and a woman in a giraffe onesie stands up shocked. The 3 Rhythms start dancing from the mirror and Poppins jewel begins to glow from Kanon's performance. The Demon King calls "Fukurahagi" which is then revealed he had mispronounced his name. Komuragaeri introduces himself while Mizoochi and Nechiage follow. The 3 perform a song where Mizoochi is given a negative jewel. He appears at the location of the interview, places the negative jewel down to where Alice's mother picks it up turning her into a negative jeweller, Hysteris. Kanon is announced to have passed the audition but Hysteris barges in taking Alice away. Kanon follows them out and notices the different colored eyes of Alice's mother. Poppin calls Kanon into a bright and colorful room, Poppin reveals herself in the mirror. Poppin gives her a sound jewel and a miracle pod to where Poppin enters. Poppin finally introduces herself until Mai calls Kanon asking her to fight with her. After explaining, they go to where Alice is, Mai tells her that there is a negative aura around the mother. Kanon rushes out before realising that Alice has also turned into a negative jeweller. Mai Tunes Up and Kanon follows her, as they transform into Miracle Tunes, Kanon becomes shocked at her appearance. They destroy the negative jewel out of Alice and her mother and gain the violin jewel. Alice and her mother then make up after the fight. Mai's manager explains that they have to return 48 jewels and that is the mission of the Miracle Tunes. She then tells Kanon that Mai had been fighting and getting the sound jewels by herself until now. Mai tells Kanon that she would like for them to sing and dance together to where Kanon happily agrees. Kanon cheerfully skips while giving herself encouragement but crosses path a ponytailed girl. As the girl turns around Kanon asks "Who is... that girl?" 2- "Aratana Senshi wa Tensai Dansa" ("The New Warrior is a Genius Dancer") (新たな戦士は天才ダンサー) Airdate: April 9, 2017 The final auditions are taking place and Fuka is introduced as number 5. She stirs the crowd as she performs “Heart no Jewel”. Kanon exclaims how good she is. She proceeds to introduce herself as Fuka explains that her teacher inspired her to dance and sing. Fuka walks away and Poppin senses something is off. The producer announces the name of the unit is “Miracle2”. Number 5, Fuka Tachibana and number 6, Kanon Ichinose Are announces to be the winners. Kanon is in denial and Mai along with the other staff congratulate them. Kanon is extremely excited while Fuka remains calm and unmoved. She walks up the stairs and after looking around squeals in delight before getting interrupted by Mayumi Yuzuhara. Kojiro, who is the make up artist, congrats the girls and shows them his make up kit. Kanon notices the mirror glowing and Mayumi screams telling Kojiro to leave to get food cause she’s hungry. Mai explains that the Goddess has appeared while the Goddess congratulates Kanon and Fuka. She asks them if they’re willing to fight as Miracle Tunes, Kanon replies enthusiastically with a yes but Fuka remains staring unwillingly. Kuranosuke gives her a Miracle Pod, the Rhythms explains to her what is happening. Fuka says no and leaves with the Goddess smiling saying it can’t be helped. An elementary school choir is seen singing with piano teacher Okada and the Poison Cup get annoyed by the singing. Komuragaeri leaves and throws a negative jewel which reaches the teacher who touches it. He turns in negative jeweller “Koegare” leaving the children shocked, scared and screaming. Miracle2 are finished their photoshoot and the Goddess appears saying she feels negative aura at Katsumata Elementary School. Kanon and Mai nearly leave before Fuka stops them saying that was the school she had attended in. Mai gives her a sound jewel before they run off. Fuka tells them that Okada was the teacher who taught her the dance. The girls transform with Fuka as a 3 member Miracle Tunes for the first time. They turn him and his students back to normal and receive the Piano Jewel. Okada and his students get up from the floor and Fuka tells him that she passed the auditions. They all agree to sing and dance together while they cheer for Miracle Tunes. 3- "Wakuwaku! Aidoru Katsudou Hajimaru" ("How exciting! Idol activity is beginning") (ワクワク!アイドル活動始まる) Airdate: April 16, 2017 Mayumi assures the Ichinose family that Kanon will be fine. Her family gives her encouragement before she leaves. Kanon sleeps in and hurriedly runs to the kitchen to eat. Mai introduces the house mother, Yukie Suzuhara whom Kanon recognises from the auditions. Yukie explains that since she would be taking care of the winners, she was a special judge at the auditions. Yukie gives Kanon her breakfast with Kanon exclaiming at how good Mai and Fuka are at waking themselves up since she was always awaken by her mother. Mai tells her she too, but by her guardian since her father is always overseas and her mother has a terrible sickness. Mayumi tells Kanon that Mai’s mother was a world renowned pianist before she was born and her father is a conductor. She tells Mai that Fuka is the same as she also lives away from her parents since they’re both doctors. Fuka says it’s lonely but she lives with her grandparents. She proceeds to explain that she refused to become Miracle Tunes because her grandparents are worried about her parents who are working in dangerous places and she didn’t want to worry them. Mai and Fuka finish their breakfast before Kanon gets to even start. She stands up to leave but Yukie smiles at her to finish her food. The girls rush to school and Kanon introduces herself in her new class where she’s placed to sit beside Yunta Serizawa. Rudolph tells her he saw her on the news and Yunta doesn’t believe that Kanon is an idol. When class starts, Kanon realises she has the wrong book and Yunta decides to share his book with her. After school, the girls go to the recording studio but the green traffic lady is turned into a negative jeweller by Nechiage who attempts to give her a fine. She becomes negative jeweller Katakoriyanen and causes chaos on the streets. Kojiro is giving the girls a make over and Mayumi begins to scream and tells him that she’s booked a massage for the two of them. She rushes him out of the room and the girls are informed by the Goddess of Music that there is negative aura coming from the intersection at East Aoyama. Fuka is worried about the recording but Mai tells her it’s alright and they go to the battle stage. The girls rush to the sight only to see a bunch of children crying. They transform into Miracle Tunes and turn the negative jeweller back to normal. With the jewel returned, they receive the Samba jewel. The traffic lady goes back to her work as the kids go to greet her. Nechiage who was sleeping realises her plan didn’t go as planned. Miracle2 have reached the recording studio and start to record Catch Me. Harmony Energy charged up the Miracle Pods and the girls go over what they achieved. They cheer with orange juice and some snacks and Kanon gets happy when she’s allowed to call Fuka and Mai by their first names. Mayumi catches them still awake eating snacks and tells them to go bed and brush their teeth. 4- "Dokidoki! Debyu Ibento ("Heart pounding! The debut event") (ドキドキ!デビューイベント) Airdate April 23, 2017 For Miracle2 debut event, Kanon, Mai and Fuka are full of anxiety and expectation. At this time, 3 people come out from the Music Country. Fairies from the Music Country, Alma and Sopra, tell them that the ruler of darkness the Demon King, is trying to complete the song of destruction and it's the mission of Miracle Tunes to find and collect all the Sound Jewels to complete the song of blessings. With new determination, they'll notify the trimmer lady who has turned into a negative jeweller! The 3 hurriedly Tune Up! 5- "Taisetsuna na Hito ni Hanataba wo Todoke Watashi no Omoi!" ("Deliver my feelings! Bouquets for my loved ones") (届け私の思い!大切な人に花束を) Airdate: April 30, 2017 Miracle2 go to dance lessons everyday. Kanon finds the lessons tough and Mai unintentionally pampers her. Fuka seems frustrated by the situation, while hiding Kanon tries to improve a little by practicing. It's Mother's Day soon. Fuka gives flowers to her grandmother and grandfather and Kanon to her mom. Mai is worried as she has nobody to give them to, and by the advice of Kanon and Fuka decides to give them to important people. At this time, the Poison Cup with a newly developed Negative Tact, changes the florist. 6- "Mai no Toraburu Kukkingu" ("Mai's cooking troubles") (マイのトラブルクッキング) Airdate: May 7, 2017 Miracle2 finally appear on TV. They are on popular actors Ryou Kurihara's show and they are in high spirits. On the recording date, Mai has her ingredients for the sweets she's making. However, her cooking messes up and she's left with terrible sweets. Kanon and Fuka were surprised as they thought Mai could do everything! At this time, Ryou's fans turn into a negative jewellers. There becomes a big panic as the number of negative fans increases. Can the Idol x Warrior Miracle Tunes Tune Up and safely survive the recording? 7- "Kanon, Mitchaku Shuzai de Dai Pinchi!" ("Kanon, big pinch with giving total coverage!") (カノン、密着取材で大ピンチ！) Airdate: May 14, 2017 Elementary student Kanon receives total coverage. So Kanon tries to show some of her good points. But the camera shoots her having an argument with her school friend Yunta. At this time, the Poison Cup turn the garbage collector into a negative jeweller. If this keeps up, the road will be filled with garbage. Kanon who is in coverage tries not getting exposed by the coverage staff. Mai and Fuka come together to Tune Up. 8- "Mezase! Oshare Aidoru" ("Aim to be fashionable idols!") (目指せ!オシャレアイドル) Airdate: May 21, 2017 Miracle2 go shopping with Kojiro who is in charge of their make up. Mai and Kanon enjoy shopping but Fuka isn't motivated. Kojiro gives good advice and Fuka gradually finds fashion pleasant. At this time, the Poison Cup turns a charismatic hairdresser, an acquaintance of Kojiro, into a negative jeweller. Miracle2 unknowingly go into the salon. Can they safely Tune Up and become fashionable idols!? 9- "Hippu Hoppu Jueru de Chun Appu!" ("Tune up with the Hip Hop Jewels!") (ヒップホップジュエルでチューンアップ！) Airdate: May 28, 2017 Mai's father has suddenly come back to Japan. Mai is happily surprised, Kanon and Fuka were also happy. She is looking forward to go to a concert in which her father is a conductor for. At this time, the Posion Cup go to a birthday party at a kindergarten and turn a performer into a negative jeweller. The children at the kindergarten begin to cry. Kanon and Fuka heard of the news from the goddess and rush over with just them two. Will they be able to Tune Up with just two people!? 10- "Rocku Jueru de Papa wo Sukure!" ("Rescue dad with the Rock Jewels") (ロックジュエルでパパを救え！) Airdate: June 4, 2017 Today, Miracle2 appear on a live radio broadcast. Kanon is enthusiastic and tells her family. At the start of the live radio broadcast, a friend of Kanon's dad turns into a negative jeweller. Yuhara interrupts the broadcast and as expected of Miracle Tunes the 3 manage to successfully escape. Can they Tune Up the negative jeweller and go back to the live radio broadcast safely!? 11- "Raibaru Toujou! Tekunojueru de mirai o tsukame!" ("Rival appearance! Grab the future with the Techno Jewels") (ライバル登場！テクノジュエルで未来を掴め！) Airdate: June 11, 2017'' Popular sister unit "KariKari" from America decide to debut in Japan. Mai and Fuka rush to watch the girls high tension performance on TV. Even at elementary school they talk about the debut of KariKari. At that time, techno fortune teller "Kazuo Jupiter" was made into a negative jeweller. One after another, the friends at the elementary school are put under a negative fortune-telling. Miracle Tunes head over to Tune Up the negative jeweller. 12- "Karikari Raibaru Sengen" ("KariKari declare rivalry") (カリカリからライバル宣言) '''Airdate: June 18, 2017 KariKari and Miracle2 are confronted to appear on the TV program "Music Colosseum". Fuka has a nervous breakdown before the show. Kanon is carefree. Fuka gets irritated of Kanon's attitude. At that time, Mr Sakurai, Kanon's homeroom teacher gets turned into a negative jeweller. The people at the parent's meeting slowly turn negative one after the other and the school is put in great chaos. Miracle Tunes hurry to Tune Up the negative jeweller. 13- "Kessen e no Purerudo" ("Prelude of the decisive battle") (決戦へのプレリュード) Airdate: June 25, 2017 Finally the day of recording "Music Colosseum" has arrived. Before the recording, KariKari and Miracle2 have a heated argument. KariKari's rehearsal is finished and Miracle2's rehearsal is about to start but Kojiro who was about to go into a studio called "Wild Fitness" calls for help. Fitness instructor Chris Maede has turned into a negative jeweller. Before their rehearsals, Miracle Tunes head over to Tune Up the negative jeweller. 14- "Aratana Senshi Tanjou! Kiseki no Hamonii" ("New warriors are born! Miraculous harmony") (新たな戦士誕生！奇跡のハーモニー) Airdate: July 2, 2017 The performance at "Music Colosseum" begins. The Poison Cup knows the true identity of Miracle Tunes which is Miracle2, a female announcer who was outside during the production has become a negative jeweller. Just before the production, Miracle2 cannot leave the studio. At that time, their rivals KariKari jump out. Can KariKari tune up? What's the outcome of the "Music Colosseum"? 15- "Shinsei Mirakuru Mirakuru no Kisha Kaiken" ("New Miracle2 Press Conference") (新生・ミラクルミラクルの記者会見) Airdate: July 9, 2017 The two, Akari and Hikari, listen to the mission of Miracle Tunes from the goddess and pledge to fight together. They announce a press conference as KariKari join with the rebirth of Miracle Miracle. When the press conference starts, reporters ask many questions. The Poison Cup has turned a reporter into a negative jeweller. The now 5 member Miracle Tunes transform to Tune Up. 16- "Hibike! Hikari no Tanborin" ("Sound out! Hikari's tamborine") (響け！ヒカリのタンバリン) Airdate: July 16, 2017 The first recording of the now 5 member Miracle2. Hikari's music is inspired by Mai, Kanon and Fuka but then the Poison Cup change the recording engineer into a negative jeweller. Can Miracle Tunes Tune Up and record successfully? 17- "Shinkyoku Raibu de Dai Panikku" ("Big panic at the new song live") (新曲ライブで大パニック！) Airdate: July 23, 2017 Miracle2 have come to "Kamome Record", which is said to be a sacred place for idols, to announce their new song. The room is fully packed with the audience and there is a great feeling of excitement. The Poison Cup appear aiming for the Sound Jewels there. The manager of the venue turns into a negative jeweller and the crowd is filled with confusion. Can Miracle Tunes Tune Up and safely let the live be successful? 18- "Tune up with the Enka Jewel" ("Enka Jueru de Chun Appu!") (演歌ジュエルでチューンアップ！) Airdate: July 30, 2017 Miracle2 co-star with popular enka singer, Ayame Jidaiji. Fuka's grandaparents are delighted as they are big fans of Ayame. But then, the Poison Cup emerge and turn Ayame Jidaiji into a negative jeweller. One after the other, Ayame's fans also become negative. Miracle Tunes Tune Up attempt going against Ayame using the Enka jewel. 19- "Hanabi Taikai de Koi no Yokan!?" ("A hunch of love at the fireworks festival!?") (花火大会で恋の予感！？) Airdate: August 6, 2017 Today is the day of the fireworks display. Invited by Ryou Kurihara, they go to a buildings roof to watch the fireworks. But then, the Poison cup appear and turn the buildings owner couple into negative jewellers. Miracle Tunes Tune Up however, Kanon can't join them as she is stuck in the elevator. Will they be able to watch the fireworks that they were looking forward to? 20- "Obake de Dokkiri Natsu Gasshuku" ("Ghost prank at the Summer Training Camp") (お化けでドッキリ夏合宿) Airdate: August 13, 2017 Miracle2 go to a temple for summer camp. Everyone becomes severely exhausted beyond their imagination, when it becomes night they secretly awaken and play. In the middle of the night, Kanon wants to go toilet but can't go alone due to the ghost stories they had shared before going to bed, so everyone goes to the toilet together. At that time, the temple priest is turned into a negative jeweller. The scared Miracle Tunes Tune Up. 21- "Bakushou!? Owarari Odishon" ("LOL what?! Comedic Auditions") (爆笑！？お笑いオーディション) Airdate: August 20, 2017 Miracle2 are possibly the judges for a comedy talent audition. Kanon is nervous but wants to do her best because it's her first time being a judge. Meanwhile, one of the Poison Cup enters the audition. Furthermore, Kojiro is made into a negative jeweller and the venue is a huge mess. Miracle Tunes have to Tune Up the negative jewellers, will they successfully finish the audition? 22- "Kojiro-san wo Torimodose!" ("Bring back Mr Kojiro!") (コジローさんを取り戻せ！) Airdate: August 27, 2017 Miracle2 has successfully finished the comedy audition. However, even after their Tune Up on Kojiro he is nowhere to be found. He was caught by the Poison Cup. Kanon receives a threatening letter saying they will give Kojiro back in exchange for the sound jewel case. She goes by herself to the Poison Cup to give her sound jewel case. Mai and the others are confused and wonder where Kanon is. Is it possible to get Kojiro back? 23- "Masaka!? Yuzuhara-san ga Chuun Appu?" ("No way?! Ms. Yuzuhara Tuned up?") (まさか!?柚原さんがチューンアップ？) Airdate: September 3, 2017 Summer vacation is over and new semester starts. It has been decided that Miracle2 will have their own namesake program and Kanon is delighted. The TV director Ohara doesn't give in during the broadcast shooting and Miracle2 work hard even though they're struggling. Kanon is studying with Yuzuhara during the shoot, Ohara appears and he has turned into a negative jeweller. While Kanon goes to call the other members, Yuzuhara confronts the negative jeweller. What will happen to Yuzuhara!? 24- "Kanon, āto ni mezameru!" ("Kanon, awakened by art!") (カノン、アートにめざめる！) Airdate: September 10, 2017 25- "Mama no kēki ga dai pinchi!" ("Mama's cake is in a big pinch!") (ママのケーキが大ピンチ！) Airdate: September 17, 2017 26- "Kurisutarumerodibokkusu fukkatsu!" ("The Crystal Melody Box is resurrected") (クリスタルメロディボックス復活！) Airdate: September 24, 2017 27- "Torimodose! Itsutsu no kurisutarujueru" ("Take it back! The five Crystal Jewels") (取り戻せ！５つのクリスタルジュエル) Airdate: October 1, 2017 28- "Saraba, tokutoku-dan! Aratana teki no tōjō" ("Goodbye Poison Cup! New Enemies Emerge") (さらば、毒毒団！新たな敵の登場) Airdate: October 8, 2017 29- "Hikari, yama gāru de dai pinchi!" ("Hikari, the mountain girls big pinch!") (ヒカリ、山ガールで大ピンチ！) Airdate: October 15, 2017 30- "Minato de enka, So cool!" ("So cool Enka at the harbor!") (港で演歌　So　cool！) Airdate: October 22, 2017'' 31- "Saigo no kurisutarujueru" ("The last Crystal Jewel") (最後のクリスタルジュエル) '''Airdate: October 29, 2017 32- "Itsutsu no chikara! Kurisutaruchūn'appu" ("Our 5 powers! Crystal Tune Up") (５つの力！クリスタルチューンアップ) Airdate: November 5, 2017 33- "Dai pinchi! Fainarumōdo ni henshin dekinai?" ("Big Pinch! Can't transform into the final mode?") (大ピンチ！ファイナルモードに変身できない？) Airdate: November 12, 2017 34- "Kanon ni sapuraizu dai sakusen!" ("A surprise strategy against Kanon!") (カノンにサプライズ大作戦！) Airdate: November 19, 2017 35- "Fukkatsu, kaettekita tokutoku-dan!" ("Resurrection, Poison Cup came back!") (復活、帰ってきた毒毒団！) Airdate: November 26, 2017 36- "Yukie-san wa dai joyū!?" ("Yukie-san is a great actress?!") (雪江さんは大女優！？) Airdate: December 3, 2017 37- "Dansu batoru de chūn'appu!" ("Tune Up with this Dance Battle!") (ダンスバトルでチューンアップ！) Airdate: December 10, 2017 38- "Mamore! Min'na no kurisumasu" ("Protect! Everyone's Christmas") (守れ！みんなのクリスマス) Airdate: December 17, 2017 39- "Kokoro o mitasu kurisutaruchūn'appu!" ("Fill the heart Crystal Tune Up!") (心を満たすクリスタルチューンアップ！) Airdate: December 23, 2017 40- "Aidoru senshi tesuto ni chōsen!" ("The challenging Idol Warrior test!") (アイドル戦士テストに挑戦！) Airdate: December 24, 2017 41- "Maō tōjō! Saidai no pinchi!" ("The enemy appears! The biggest pinch!") (魔王登場！最大のピンチ！) Airdate: January 7, 2018 42- "Kessen! Manējā VS manējā!?" ("A decisive battle! Manager VS Manager?!") (決戦！マネージャーVSマネージャー！？) Airdate: January 14, 2018 43- "Torimodose! 5-Ri no hāmonī" ("Take it back! The harmony of 5") (取り戻せ！５人のハーモニー) Airdate: January 21, 2018 44- "Fuuka, dansu de amerikadebyū!?" ("Fuka, dance debut in America?!") (フウカ、ダンスでアメリカデビュー！？) Airdate: January 28, 2018 45- "Mai no suītobarentain" ("Mai's Sweet Valentine") (マイのスイートバレンタイン) Airdate: February 4, 2018 46- "Ōnō! Nakayoshi shimai no dai genka" ("Oh no! The close sisters have a big fight") (オーノー！仲良し姉妹の大ゲンカ) Airdate: February 11, 2018 47- "Mezase aidoru sekaiichi!" ("Aim to be the worlds best idol!") (目指せアイドル世界一！) Airdate: February 18, 2018 48- "Kansei! Tokutoku-dan no saishū heiki" ("Complete! The Poison Cup's Ultimate Weapon") (完成！毒毒団の最終兵器) Airdate: March 4, 2018 49- "Iza! Aidoru batoru de saishū kessen" ("Now! The idol battle in the final battle") (いざ！アイドルバトルで最終決戦) Airdate: March 11, 2018 50- "Hibike! Kiseki no hāmonī" ("Sound out! The miraculous harmony") (響け！奇跡のハーモニー) Airdate: March 18, 2018 51- "Mirakuru chi ~yu ̄ nzu! Wa eien ni" ("Miracle Tunes! Is forever") (ミラクルちゅーんず！は永遠に) Airdate: March 25, 2018 Category:Idol x Senshi Miracle Tunes! Page